Come back to me
by babyinu123
Summary: Kagome becomes a cat demon and turns on Inuyasha and the rest.Will Inuyasha be able to bring her back to her senses?Read and find out! InuKag
1. Chapter 1

The dart

"Kagome where are you going?what's goin' on?", the silver haired hanyou asked the raven haired teen as she walked away from him. Man did she look pissed off.

"What's going on is YOU always running to that dead girl Kikyo, Inuyasha ",she answered her voice trembling with rage. She was sick and tired of seeing the man she loved almost more than anything keep leaving her for his ex-girlfriend who was now just a pile of walking clay.

"Kagome what do you mean?", Inuyasha asked his expression confused. He had never seen Kagome so angry so he had decided to play innocent.

"You know perfectly well what I mean dog boy, do you really think I'm that naïve Inuyasha?No I'm not naive, just stupid, stupid for ever thinking that you would let Kikyo go. Well you know what Inuyasha? I'm sick of getting hurt", she paused as she felt her eyes start to fill with tears," I'm going home." She walked off as she started to sob quietly. She knew Inuyasha was still standing in the clearing where they had been fighting probably confused.

As she got closer to the well which linked her time to the feudal era, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She knew she had to leave him, she knew she should. She just couldn't bring herself to jump through the well. '_What's wrong with me? Why Can't I leave?_ _Oh my god get a grip Kagome,you can do this! Why should I stay? He doesn't care about you….he's still and always will be in love with Kikyo..'_

She was about to jump through the well when she felt a sharp pain in her side.Kagome winced. She looked down to where she had felt the pain, there was a small dart. She took it out quickly and examined it. It was tiny, about an inch long, with a red stripe along the side and a purple liquid inside. "What the..",she said out loud before another pain shot through her side.Kagome fainted.

Inuyasha had stood frozen in the spot where Kagome had left him. He just didn't understand that girl. Didn't she understand that he had made a promise to protect Kikyo?And that no matter how much he didn't like it he had to follow Kikyo to hell once Naraku was defeated? 'Why_ does she have to get like this? And why does she have to cry? I hate it when she cries. It makes me feel so helpless…'_

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?",a little orange haired kitsune running towards the dog hanyou asked.

"Home",Inuyasha replied emotionlessly.

"When will she be back?", the kitsune asked starting to worry.

"I don't know Shippo,I don't think she is comin' back.",Inuyasha replied.

"WHAT? INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE JUST GO GET HER!"Shippo yelled as he started to cry.

Inuyasha just walked off in the direction of the well. He would go get Kagome for Shippo's sake, and for his own.

When he got there he saw Kagome unconscious and lying on the ground next to the well."KAGOME!",Inuyasha raced to her side. She didn't seem hurt but she definitely smelled different. He picked her up and brought her to Kaede's hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's transformation

Kagome found herself swimming in complete darkness. She couldn't see, hear, or feel anything at all. But yet, she wasn't scared. Suddenly she herd a mysterious voice.

"_Hello there miss Higurashi",_the voice said.

"Who are you?",Kagome asked.

"_I'm a friend, unlike Inuyasha and the rest of your so-called friends", the_ voice stated coolly.

"What are you talking about/Of coarse they're my friends, the care about me",Kagome said.

"_Sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself, tell me Kagome if Inuyasha cared about you why would he be so intent on going to hell with Kikyo?Your nothing but a mere jewel shard detector to them", _it was getting louder.

'_It's true..',_Kagome thought a tear escaping her blue-grey eyes.

"_Of coarse it is Kagome,but I can help you, I can make you a demon and you can show them exactly what your worth, all I ask in exchange is that you do me a favour"_

"What might that be?",Kagome asked clearly interested.

"_You just have to kill Inuyasha"_

"What? I can't do that. I love him",Kagome was now starting to cry.

"_Yes but he doesn't love you does he? Wouldn't you like him to pay for all the pain he's put you through? I can help you do that Kagome,I can help you get revenge on him and Kikyo"_

"_Allright,I'll do it",Kagome said silently. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha staring at her with disbelief. She knew it must have been because she had transformed into a youkai.She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome had transformed into a cat youkai. She had shoulder length red hair, bright emerald eyes, ears a shade darker than her hair ,a long fluffy tail the same colour as her ears and long sharp claws where her finger nails had been. Kagome had to admit, she looked great.

"Kagome,what happened to you?",Inuyasha asked. He was truly amazed by her transformation.

Suddenly Kagome's expression changed and she had a wicked smile plastered across her lips. She had to fulfill her promise. She had to kill Inuyasha.

"Well I can tell you what's going to happen to you dog boy",Kagome said flexing her claws and taking a couple of steps towards Inuyasha,"Time to die Inuyasha".


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome vs. Inuyasha

Inuyasha was shocked…why would Kagome be doing this?

"Kagome why are you doing this?", he asked half refusing to believe the scene that was playing out in front of him.

"You've hurt me countless times and now its time for me to hurt you", Kagome said her eyes turning to a shade of blood red.

She lunged towards Inuyasha with her claws but he dodged most of her attack escaping with only scratches across his chest .He couldn't do anything except dodge her attacks, there was no way he was going to hurt her. Suddenly they herd footsteps and voices coming towards them. Kagome lost the redness in her eyes as though she had snapped out of a trance.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later dog boy",Kagome smiled that same wicked smile as before and turned around ,"See you later Inuyasha." She blew him a kiss and then jumped out of the window.

Inuyasha was speechless. He was sure something evil had gotten to Kagome,there was no way she was acting like this on her own it just wasn't like her. And what about her turning into a cat demon? That was sure odd, not that Inuyasha minded the change, to him she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Inuyasha!",Sango greeted the hanyou happily but when she saw that a certain raven haired girl was missing her eyes spread wide, "Where's Kagome?".

"There's something I have to tell you…",Inuyasha explained the whole story about Kagome attacking him and how she had become a demon. Sango was practically in tears once he finished. Kagome was her best friend and she couldn't stand it if she were to turn her back on them.

"You have to go find her Inuyasha, please go find her and bring her back to us", Sango said through tears.

Inuyasha did as he was told and jumped out the window to follow her sent. He followed it into the forest.Inuyasha was going so deep into the woods that it was almost completely dark. After a while he saw a light coming from between some trees. He followed the light to a clearing with a crystal blue lake in it.

He was about to stop and get a drink when he herd something in the tree he was standing next to. A feminine figure jumped out and suddenly he was face to face with the beautiful cat demon that was trying to kill him; Kagome.She looked into his eyes for a moment and then started to speak.

"Well hello again Inuyasha",Kagome said. All the joy and happiness that usually filled her voice was gone, the only emotions left were hate and sadness.

"Kagome..",he said his voice sounding soft "Why can't we just talk about this for heaven's sake you don't have to run around trying to kill me!", he had practically yelled to her face.

"Because sweetie, you see I don't really have a choice I kind of made a promise to someone that I'd kill you and in exchange he transformed me into a cat demon so I could get my revenge on you and Kikyo,you see I decided if I couldn't have you nobody could ",she brought her hand up to his fame a brushed a claw against his cheek making it bleed, "It's a shame really cutting up this handsome face..". She placed a soft kiss on his lips.Inuyasha was really confused. Had Kagome really been that jealous? When Kagome pulled out of the kiss Inuyasha was caught off guard for a second which was just long enough for Kagome to slash him with her claws across his chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground .She pulled her claw back to get ready to strike the final blow. As her arm started to descend an arrow shot by nearly penetrating her hand. Kagome turned around to see Kikyo getting ready to fire another arrow.Kagome smirked.

"Wonderful, thanks for saving me the trouble of finding you bitch now I can finish you and Inuyasha off together ,isn't that what you always wanted Kikyo? For you and Inuyasha to die together? Well let me make your wish come true", Kagome ran to Kikyo and tackled her knocking her off her feet. Kagome brought a sharp claw up to Kikyo's throat, "I'm going to enjoy this".

Kikyo closed her eyes awaiting her death when a man with black hair and stunning blue eyes stepped out from behind a tree. He was simply gorgeous.

"That's enough Kagome you can finish them off later, don't want to end our fun too quickly now do we?", the man said.

Kagome recognised the voice,this was the man who had come to her in her dream and turned her into a demon inexchange for killing Inuyasha.She reluctantly let go of Kikyo and ran over to his side resting her head against his shoulder.

Inuyasha was shocked.'_Who the hell is that?AND WHY IS SHE BEING AFFECTIONATE WITH HIM?',_ he yelled into his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Stealing his Kagome

Inuyasha marvelled as he saw Kagome go into the arms of the blue eyed man who had just appeared out of nowhere. (a/n:btw I didn't really elaborate on the appearance of this new dude but lets just say in my mind the way I imagine him he's really hot D).

"Who the hell are you?", Inuyasha asked the volume of his voice rising with every word.

"I am called Jodai Noka, I am a dog youkai like your brother, he used to be a good friend of mine you see", Jodai calmly answered.

"You must have been the one who transformed my Kagome into a cat demon and brainwashed her into killing me", Inuyasha shouted. He blushed faintly once he realised he has said "his Kagome".

Kagome who had been nuzzling Jodai's neck looked up at Inuyasha's words. She didn't like the fact that Inuyasha was being rude with her master. "First of all dog boy, no one brainwashed me into wanting to kill you; you brought that on yourself" She hissed at him," And second don't you EVER call me yours you made it plainly clear you've chosen kikyo", Kagome looked down to where Kikyo was lying unconscious.

Inuyasha was a little taken aback. Sure he planned on going to hell with Kikyo but he had never "chosen" her over Kagome. He wasn't in love with Kikyo, to tell the truth he had started falling in love with Kagome.

"Kagome I never chose her..I'm not in love with Kikyo anymore you've got to know that Kagome. Please don't let this guy steal you away from me I'm sure we can talk about this", Inuyasha said his voice sounding softer than it had ever sounded before. He blushed again when he realised how soft it was.

Kagome thought about what he had said. It really touched her…Maybe she should forgive him. Maybe she should talk this out. She was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by Jodai.

"He's lying Kags and you know it. He's just trying to weaken you. He doesn't want to admit that you could defeat him. He doesn't care about you Kagome", Jodai said his voice calm as usual.

Kagome decided it was better to believe Jodai. Why would he lie to her? She convinced herself that Inuyasha was lying and that he didn't care about her at all.

"Inuyasha just shut up. I'll be back to finish you off", she said and then disappeared.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha yelled after her but she was already gone. He drew his sword and aimed it at Jodai, " I'm not going to let you steal her away from me".

"Don't waste your time Inuyasha, Kagome hates you, she wants to kill you and she will , you can't stop her. And now she's mine", Jodai's lips curled in to a small smile.

Inuyasha was furious. 'So_ part of his plan his to make Kagome his? There is no way I am gonna let THAT happen!_ _Dumb bastard who does he think he is?_'.

Jodai much like Kagome turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

"Inuyasha please help me up", Kikyo said. She had just woken up.

"Get up yourself wench", Inuyasha growled at her.

Kikyo, a little disappointed that he hadn't helped her, got up. She looked around and saw that Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did that bitch go?", she asked.

"KAGOME IS NOT A BITCH", Inuyasha yelled and then he walk off back to Kaede's hut .


	5. note

Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to ask you guys if you had any ideas on how I should continue my fic. Is there anything you would really like to see happen? Anyways review to give me suggestins!

Thx for taking the time to read my fic

babyinu -xx-


	6. Chapter 5

Dissclaimer : I DO NOT own Inuyasha !

Thx for your suggestions guys!

Kagome found herself in a castle where she presumed Jodai lived. It was huge and made of stone.She had been there about 3 days now.She sat on the bed in the room Jodai had brought her to.

FLASHBACK

Jodai led Kagome into a huge room with a 4 poster bed and silk curtains on the window.The was also a large vanity and a beautiful wooden chair.Jodai sat down on the bed and gestured for her to join him.

''So Kagome,do you like it?'',Jodai asked her.

''It's beautiful'',Kagome replied with a smile,''Can i ask you something ?'',Jodai nodded,''Why are you doing this for me?Why are you helping me get revenge and WHY do you want Inuyasha dead..''.

''I've been watching you for a while Kagome and I know how much Inuyasha hurts you,he dosnt deserve you Kagome.I want him dead because he killed my friend Morikiyou a few 60 years ago and I want to avenge his death and since you want revenge on him it helps us both if you kill him'',Jodai answrered,''Have I told you how beautiful you are Kagome?''.He leaned in and kissed her.

At first Kagome was shocked but soon she found herself returning the kiss,she couldnt help herself.

He broke the kiss said goodnight and walked out of the room leaving behing the confused girl.

END FLASHBACK

She got off the bed and looked out of her window.She saw nothing but trees.Since her last fight with Inuyasha she had been doubting if what she was doing was right.He had told her that he didnt care about Kikyo,but how was she supposed tu know if he was lying or not?Kagome was giving herself a head ache.She knew what she had to do;she would go see Inuyasha and just talk to him alone.

I know this chap was pretty short and im sry! Its just bcuz im at school and the bell is gonna wring soon. Ill try to make longer chps in the futur!

Peace out!


End file.
